How to Get Banned from a Library
by rain of broken promise
Summary: Curse him and his short stature. Curse the college that he attends that feel that the library needs to have a high end- to the ceiling- bookshelf. Curse Reborn-sensei and his assignment .Curse Takeshi to come visit him on this day of all the day of the week. And most of all, he curses that he got a horndog for a boyfriend. The picture is not own by me.
**How to Get Banned from a Library**

* * *

Hey to all you sexy people, thanks for clicking this story and I hope you enjoy this perverted one shot 8027 things as much as I enjoy writing it. Make sure you don't read this where someone can easily read it from behind you, wouldn't want to explain why you read gay smut to someone right. Anyway, enjoy your perverts.

* * *

Warning: M/M, PWP, indoor sex, rimming, bareback, cum as lube, slight bondage, and other good stuff. You have been warned.

* * *

"Ngggh, we shouldn't do this Keshi-kun" Even though he is protesting, his voice is feeble and quite, the voice is a hitch with protest and hidden lust.

Well, it's common sense to be quite, it's the library after all. However, his plea is ignored as his boyfriend continuing his ministration.

"Hmm? What's wrong Tsu-kun, don't you always like it when I'm doing this" By 'this' is the hands that are currently groping Tsuna's ass, squeezing it softly. Continue on, Yamamoto Takeshi leans on his boyfriend until his front completely covers Tsuna's Upper back.

As he continues to play with his boyfriend cute little ass, Takeshi lick the brunets left earlobe and whisper "Then how about this". Cue another grope and a slight pinch to the right butt cheek.

The surprising action cause Tsuna to yelp, loud enough that the person that is seating a couple of section back to start to shush loudly.

Violently blushing, Tsuna couldn't help but groan and bang his head lightly on the ladder his using. Curse him and his short stature. Curse the college that he attends that feel that the library needs to have a high end- to the ceiling- bookshelf. Curse Reborn-sensei and his assignment that require him to reach to the highest rack on the bookshelf. Curse Takeshi to come visit him on this day of all the day of the week.

And most of all, he curses that he got a horndog for a boyfriend. Today is a horrible day for him, nothing is going right.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi is having a great day today. This finish his morning class super early today, his teacher finally finishes her syllabus for the year. While he is sad that baseball practice got cancel for today, due to some of the seniors got finals coming up, Takeshi is happy that he can finally see his boyfriend of 3 years.

Manage to buy a ticket, Takeshi then boards the train and wait impatiently for the 40 min that is the distance between Tsuna's and his college.

It has been two months since he sees Tsuna, a month of intense baseball practise and another month where Tsuna have to study for his management class. Months of no pleasure from his little tuna make him constantly horny, he refuses to masturbate to abate his desire.

Why used his hands when he got the best thing to make him cum. Just remembering Tsuna's tight hole have made him adjust his pants. Quickly, he hides his boner with the bag he brought.

When he arrives at his lovers campus. He quickly walks into the familiar small building that he knew where his beloved reside. He thanks the god that his boyfriend sends him a picture of Tsuna's schedule that means that there will not be any awkward encounter with the smaller boy's housemate.

Well, when he does arrive at Tsuna's doorstep, and when his cute boyfriend answers the door.

Let us just say that, the whole morning is spent with him balls deep in Tsuna, on every surface in the petite boy's room, and the kitchen, can't forget the kitchen

Not that the brunet mind.

After the rigorous marathon, they both went out off campus to get some lunch even though Tsuna been complaining that his stomach is full of semen.

Now, now though is the time where he spends time with Tsuna. Just the two of them alone where they can both enjoy each other company. They decided to hang out in the campus library, where Tsuna can work his assignment and Takeshi can just relax.

When they do reach the library, though, Tsuna quickly disappears into the numerous section of the library. I didn't take long for him to find Tsuna, he's at the back of the Library, where no one is in sight.

He manages to reach there just as Tsuna starts to climb the ladder. Not wanting to disturb him, Takeshi leans back on the racks. Maybe once Tsuna manages to finish his task, they can go back at it. Hmmm, how tempting.

He watches as the shorter brunet climb higher until he reaches to the highest shelf. Yamamoto observed as Tsuna as move as each step he takes that the back of his lover pants started to moisten, its seem that some of his cum managed to seep out from the block he plunges deep inside Tsuna's ass. Just the thought of it makes his already half-hard dick stiffen to full mass.

However, what really temp his already raging libido is when Tsuna start to climb back down. One hand on the thick book, while the other clutch tightly to the rail. This action makes his lower body try to compensate for the difference of his central body mass, which leave his perky ass to stick out.

Takeshi step forward, by the time he reaches the ladder, Tsuna is already within groping distance. Not want to waste this excellent opportunity, his hand slowly rose and patiently waiting for that delectable piece of ass to come to him.

And with that, he gropes the hell out of his boyfriend.

Tsuna seems so startled that he drop the massive tomb of a book, making a loud thump on the wooden floor.

Both of them freeze in place, unsure if the sound manage to garner some attention.

After some time has passed, Yamamoto began to caress his boyfriend magnificent piece of flesh.

Suppressing a moan, Tsuna tries his best to stop his horny boyfriend from continuing. He really needs to finish this assignment dammit. Reborn-Sensei is going to be piss with him. Gathering some of his focus back, Tsuna pushes back his boyfriend's hand with his butt and stepping down a bit further from the ladder.

Amused by his boyfriend response, Takeshi allows the little brunet to step down a little bit. Just as Tsuna need to step a couple of steps left, his devilish boyfriend attack.

* * *

And this is the situation that the smaller half of the couple have to face.

Should he stop his boyfriend? He really needs to do this assignment. The due date is coming up

Hmmm, what if he offers his boyfriend some incentive. Tsuna knows that the Takeshi have been dying to cum on his face. Maybe if he offers it, his tall lover may leave him be for a couple of hours.

Before he offers that to his boyfriend, however, his brain short circuit. Yamamoto manages to sneak his hand from the gap of his thigh to fondle his clothed balls.

He bites the steps of the ladder, uncaring whether it's dirty or not as he tries to choked back the moan that is trying to escape from him. He can feel Yamamoto long fingers gently touching his balls, some finger only touches feather-light while others scratch with blunted nails.

This makes Tsuna's body quiver and if not of the ladder small width, Tsuna would already stretch his thigh wider and allow easier access.

He let out a tiny gasp from his tightly bitten mouth as the hand no longer molest his balls, instead, it starts to grope his harden dick.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, is facing a dilemma while his hand is long, it is not long enough to properly jerk off his boyfriend from this position. Disappointed, he withdrew his hand from between the smaller boy's thigh, but not before swiping his hand one last time on the ball.

Instead, he traced his finger along the crack line of Tsuna's ass. He presses harder on the spot where he knew that is the location of the boy's taint.

He is rewarded with a sharp breath from his lover, the feeling of hardness as he pushes the but plug further into Tsuna's ass and the feeling of wetness on his finger as his previous cum seeping out of the pink hole.

Ecstatic, Yamamoto continues to poke and prod the clothed hole, ignoring the whimpering protest. A devilish idea popped into his head and he is eager to make the plan come to a fruition.

Tsuna is in a hazy sort of mind right now, Keshi-kun prodding on the plug is driving him insane. He did not notice at first, but he notice that his boyfriend's hand is tight on his hip. He kept pushing him upward as if urging him to go upward a few step. In this state of mind, Tsuna can only comply and rewarded with a few squeeze to his ass.

Takeshi is excited right now, his boyfriend finally gave his consent to his action. Grinning madly, he watches as his boyfriend climb up the ladder until his perky ass reaches the same level as Takeshi's eyes. He applied pressure on his little Tuna's hip and the short brunet stop.

Takeshi extends his hand slightly and fully embrace the smaller boy waist. His face pressed snugly between his boyfriend ass cheeks. As he began to nuzzle the glorious lump of flesh, his dexterous hand is busy opening the young vongola's shorts.

Finally, succeed in his small task, Yamamoto yank the offending piece of clothing down. Finally exposing the magnificent, that is his boyfriend ass

* * *

Tsuna whimper as his cheeks is finally exposed to cold and biting air of the library, exposing himself to anyone bother to walk down an aisle. The cold temperature manages to snap some senses back into his mushy brain.

He cannot believe it, they are going to have sex in the middle of a public library. Tsuna's face went in flame once again, he will never look at a shelf of books the same ever again.

However, he cannot lie to himself. He has to admit that what Keshi doing to him right now is highly pleasurable. What his boyfriend is doing to him is vastly different from what they have ever experienced.

His mind screech to a halt as his Keshi starts to play with the plug. He can feel it as good as he can imagine it, his Keshi is pulling and tugging the plug. Making the plug tugged the rim of his hole, stretching and threatening to pull out and release the copious amount of cum that Takeshi have deposit earlier.

He mewls as his boyfriend starts to push the plug even further, abusing his prostate and pushing the cums into his intestine. He suppress his moan and bit his lips as Takeshi starts to twist and tugging the plug again, this time, more forceful than before, almost as if he wants t-

And there it goes, the plug is out of his body. He spares an iota of his cognitive ability to give a mind that Keshi has put the plug on the shelf and focus entirely on the cool wind that is entering his abused hole.

Before he can even moan about it, he felt something he never has ever experienced before. He feels a hot and wet muscle licking his now drench hole.

Yamamoto Takeshi is rimming his asshole!

Oh, my god! The feeling is so intense, Tsuna can't help the moan that erupted from his mouth, people be damn.

He can feel his boyfriend's tongue circling the rims of his clench hole, teasing him to open up to him.

His hand seems to have a mind of his own as he desperately try with all his will to stretch his hand, just so he can shove his boyfriend even further and explore his rectum.

Alas, he fails. However, his boyfriend gets the message.

Now, instead of just tongue licking, there is suction and a little nibble here and there. Takeshi's ministration manage to get a content sigh from him. A Little surge of lust and desire shoot to his back from time to time.

Just as Tsuna started to get used to it, Takeshi managed to throw a curveball at him.

As soon as he began to relax his clenching hole, Yamamoto thrust a finger up into his hole. He can feel as his boyfriend's finger start to shape into a hook, scrapping the earlier cums into his waiting tongue. The imagination alone, makes his harden cock throb painfully.

He can feel it, as one finger became two, scissoring him without any difficulty. The burn that he use to experience are absence as the cum inside him provide enough lubrication. Every so often, his Keshi would teasingly touch his prostate, driving him insane with the stimulation.

His brain cannot handle this kind of stimulation, the feeling of his boyfriend finger touching the inner lining of his ass, the pleasure that coursed through him, the lewd sound that is coming out of his ass as the displace air from his boyfriend eager thrust. This is driving him into madness.

He cannot take this anymore, he needs to feel the familiar large cock of his boyfriend in his ass again. He went mad if he did not get any release soon. Without further prompting, he sticks his ass out. Hard.

His action manages to dislodged Takeshi's face away from his ass long enough that Tsuna manages to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend cum drench face. The sight of it is so erotic that Tsuna actually moans without any help from his lover.

And with that, Tsuna can only whisper what he knew that his boyfriend wants to hear.

"Fuck me, Keshi-kun" the brunet, utter it so softly, and so breathlessly that if this were not a library, Takeshi would not even notice it. However, this is the library and the only sound he can hear now is his boyfriend's whimper and the pulse of his cock.

Without any hesitation left, Takeshi starts to unbuckle his belt. The only reason he even wears the belt is for this exact purpose.

Climbing a bit of the step that Tsuna is trapped between. Takeshi began to gently gather and hold his little tuna-fish hands and tied the extra-long belt the hands to the steps of the ladder.

Takeshi spend the most night in baseball camp tying his bat to the bed frame with this particular belt. Therefore, it's no wonder that it take such a short time to tied Tsuna's hand up, that the lust-addled mind of the shorter boy couldn't comprehend what is happening to him.

It takes a few second for Tsuna to finally notice the predicament that he is in. when he do turn his flustered head around, he found to his horror and mortification that his boyfriend of 3 years is gone, leaving behind him tied up and exposed ass drenching with saliva in the air.

Meanwhile, said missing boyfriend is scouring the back of the library to search for something he can stand on to fuck his lover. He was thinking of the wooden chairs that litter the front of the library, but the cooling cum that gathers on his face tells another tale.

Wouldn't want the whole library populace to know what they are doing right.

Spying a short stool a few feet away from him, he makes a beeline towards it. Oblivious to the woman who stand further away from it.

Lifting the stool, Yamamoto is oblivious to the flustered look the girl gave him as she notice and smell the scent of cum from the boy.

Before the boy can even turn around, the embarrassed girl quickly left the scene.

Unnoticed of the event, Takeshi carry the stool on waist level, cleverly disguising his pants throbbing bulge.

He watches amusedly as he notice that his boyfriend is struggling to escape from his belt and the panicky brunets action only make his butt to jiggle obscenely.

Trying to hide the perverted smirk that he knew going to appear on his handsome face, he put down the stool and grope that tempting ass with one of his hand. Apparently, the familiar hand is enough to comfort the short boy.

Instinct flares up and next thing he knew, Yamamoto is already stood on top of the stool. Waist perfectly on a level with his boyfriend delectable ass and his hand is fumbling, desperately trying to open his pants.

Slightly calmer now, he opens his pants with ease, leaving only his tented boxer exposed to the air. Lewdly, he rubbed his clothed erection with the brunet crevices, soaking his cotton-clad boxer with cum and saliva.

He mock trust his covered dick, eliciting a moan from Tsuna. The flared head gently nudge the hole, the fabric of the boxer scratch slightly on the sensitive pucker.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto shudders as his cock head is experiencing a dual sensation. The heat of his boyfriend's hole and the coolness of the drench boxer. Patience thinning, he release his dick to the cool open air but left his balls still strapped by the boxer's elastic band.

Rubbing the head of his dick up and down the boy's opening, he watch as the hole winking at him, begging for something to enter it again. Falling into temptation, he watches the circumcised head finally sink into the delicious tight heat of his boyfriend's hole.

He close his eyes and savour the familiar warmth and pleasurable pressure that is applied to his dick. Rocking back and forth slightly, he watches as inch by inch his dick is slowly burying itself into that clenching heat.

His dick is once again making a path into the familiar passage, the passageway conforming into the shape of his dick as he thrust into it. It is one of his goals to make the anal passage became permanently shape into his penis, and he would take serious effort to make it come to fruition.

* * *

Tsuna, on the other hand, is keening and panting madly, his boyfriend finally buried his massive tool into his waiting hole. He almost mewls aloud as the flared head of his boyfriend cock is scratching his anal wall, mercilessly trying to seek out any leftover cum and claw it out of him.

He can feel some of the come are pushed further inside of him instead.

Tsuna desperately tries to grasp for air as his boyfriend started to fuck him in different angles, desperately trying to hit the bundle of joy deep inside him.

The earlier tempo is no longer enough for both teens. Takeshi is starting to fuck him for real now, Tsuna can feel when the length vanishes from inside him, leaving only the fat head inside before it suddenly pushes into him again.

The only reason his boyfriend didn't go all out is because they are in the library. Any harder, the people will be subject to hear the lewd sound of skin slapping skin.

Tsuna turns his head around, desperately try to connect his mouth with his boyfriend's. He can feel his neck started to get painful from the position and he surely fell them tomorrow. But he ignores it for now as he finally manages to kiss that slightly chapped lips of his love.

And it's a good thing he did, or else his moan could be heard from even outside the building. Takeshi finally found his prostate again. Instead, his moan was muffled as their tongue fight for dominance.

Tsuna's battle is short-lived, however, as another jab to his prostate make him unable to combat the intruding tongue. His boyfriend took this opportunity to once again explore the well-documented cavern as his hip continuously thrust forward, body draped onto his boyfriends back.

Both of them ignore the sound of the steps as it groans from handling the weight of the two boys.

Now that Tsuna is well adjusted to the pleasure again, he pushes back his hip to meet his lovers thrust. Both boys moan into their mouth as they sensually kissed and nip at each other lips, only parting to take a grasp of air so they can continue again.

* * *

Takeshi can feel that he is going to be done soon, he can feel his ball is tightening in his boxer. Wanting for his boyfriend to cum first, he did what he knew Tsuna couldn't resist.

He removed his left hand from his boyfriend's hip and snake its way under his lover's clothe. The hand travel upward passed the smooth stomach and manage to find its way to Tsuna's left nipple. The hand's action manage to ride up Tsuna's shirt, letting the cool air of the library enter and cool his heated skin and hardening the already hard nubs.

With that, Takeshi began to play with the boys nipple. He pinched and prodded it, scraping his blunt nail on the pebble hard nubs and feel the boy's moan and the tightening of the passage surrounding his dick.

He can feel as the anal passage began to tighten and he know that his boyfriend is close. So he continue his actions and upped the intensity. The sound of flesh slapping flesh is now audible from his ear now, he suck and thrust his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth and he pinch harder and pull harder on Tsuna's nipple.

He manages to muffle his boyfriends loud moan with his mouth as the passageway tighten to an almost painful degree and he knew that Tsuna's cum is now drenched some of the books on the shelf. However, he didn't pay any heed to it as he still thrust his aching dick into the tight heat of his boyfriends hole.

He can feel himself come undone. He can feel a moment of clarity as he deposit another load, painting the inside of his boyfriend with his white viscous cum.

His whole body shudders as he stand still, cock still in his lover's body and began to pepper his boyfriend face with kisses. Finally soften, he watches as he dick slowly come out of his lover's ass.

The shrinking cock is painted with his cum and he absently wiped his dick off on his boyfriend's ass cheek, cleaning himself and spreading the cum onto the glorious mound. The cum is already cooling a bit and it would be a pain for Tsuna to clean later.

He watches as Tsuna's hole slowly leaking out his cum, the hole is twitching and pulsing and he can feel his dick started to slightly harden once more but do nothing about it. Instead, he collect the dribbling cum with his thumb and inserted it back into its proper place.

Spying the butt plug on the shelf, he took it and insert it back into his lover's ass. He observed as the hole opening up to devour the black pointy tip and he watch as it stretch further and further until it closed on the ridge of the plug.

The cum inside now safely contains for the time being, he can wait for later tonight where the cum would be used again.

He then starts to tidy himself up and help untied his boyfriend from the belt.

The weight is too much for the ladder to handle and it collapses on itself.

Both boys yelp in protest as they fall helplessly onto the ground. They groan and they can hear footsteps start to approach their general location.

They move into motion as panic seeps into their form. Tsuna began to button his pants while Takeshi desperately tried to wipe off the cum on his face the side of his shirt.

Takeshi also manages to wipe the cum off the bookshelf with his hand and lick it off, thank god the place has no dust or he will be choking now.

And it's a good thing they manage to tidy themselves off because the one who approach the is the librarian itself. Judging by her glare, the boys knew that they are still in trouble.

Needless to say, that both of them are banned from the library for the foreseeable future. Much to Tsuna's horror and Takeshi's amusement.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoy this 3000 plus word filled with smut. Give me a review and suggestion and what you want to see next.**

 **Oh, and Happy Belated Birthday ilYamaTsuna7227li.**

 **Go check out her stories for more 8027 love**

 **Go check out our Fb page for 8027 craziness**


End file.
